In a multi-valve direct injection engine, a fuel injection nozzle is typically mounted in a position above the central part of a combustion chamber so as to be surrounded by an intake valve or exhaust valve. When the nozzle is disposed in this manner, it is difficult to design a fixing structure for the nozzle due to layout restrictions arising from the need to avoid interference with the moving valves.
Tokkai Hei10-82355, published by the Japan Patent Office in 1998, discloses a fixing structure for a nozzle. In this prior art, a nozzle pressing arm is provided in a comparatively high position above a cylinder head to prevent interference with a camshaft. One end of the nozzle pressing arm presses the nozzle, while the other end of the nozzle pressing arm is supported by an additional pin implanted in the cylinder head.